Twilight with a Twist
by dArcgAbArl
Summary: Bella is not your average teenage girl. She is a vampire slayer running from her past to Forks. But what she doesn't know is that Forks is a host for a family of vampires. Find out what happens when two worlds collide. BxE
1. Welcome to Forks

I am on a plane to nightmare city, Forks. I don't want to go but I have no choice. Phoenix is my past. My friends are my past, too. I have to leave for their own good. I'm not running away from the past. I'm just starting over. I don't want to go through that drama ever again. There is only so much a teenage girl can handle. My only regret is that I had to leave my mom behind. She is my best friend. And of course I will miss Kiley and Jake. But they know my reason for leaving. They are behind me but I am still sadden by our departure.

.

"Bella, dare. You haven't said anything since I pick you up from the airport. Is something wrong?" Charlie, my dad, asked as we drove through the little town of Forks.

"Nothing's wrong dad. I'm just exhausted from the trip." I said. For the rest of the ride everything was silent. Charlie didn't even bug me as I went straight to my room. I finally had some peace and quiet. So naturally I went to sleep. And then my mind wandered into a hideous nightmare.

It was dark and I running. Not away from something but towards it. And then He was there. Just like last time. And the fight was on. I was throwing punches. I was winning. And then He disappeared. I couldn't see Him. He laughed. I knew He was still near. Then I felt His arms around me and something piercing my neck. With a screaming jolt I woke up. 

Great it was still dark out. I checked the clock. To my surprise the clock read 6:30 am. I would be have to get use to that. I almost forgot that Forks was the no sun capital of the world, quite literally. Well I might as well get up. I don't want to be late on my first day of school here. I'm so excited, not. I grab a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt and quickly change. I ran downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal and began eating breakfast.

"Bella, do you want me to give you a ride?" Charlie asked as he put on his police coat. 

"No, I enjoy walking." I replied. It would be too embarrassing to arrive in a police car on the first day to school. Plus, I don't think I'm ready for some more quality time with Charlie.

"Bella, don't you think its kind of far to be walking. Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Charlie questioned. It was so obvious he was wanting to spend time with me. You know make up all time we missed. Yeah, something that I definitely didn't want.

"No dad. I enjoy walking. I did it all the time in Phoenix. Plus I could do with the exercise. Don't worry I'll be fine." I said with a fake encouraging smile. I knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Alright. I guess I will see you tonight. Bye." And with that he left and I was finally alone. Something that was meant to be. I wasn't cut out for a social life. Plus it was in my job description. The more people I know, the more I have to lose. So naturally less was better. Well I might as well get started walking. An hour to get to school would be a piece of cake. docx


	2. The surprise encounter

I began walking. But after about five minutes I got tired of the slow pace so I decided to run. I love running. I am extremely fast which allows the wind to brush through my hair. It was quite enjoyable. Within minutes I was standing in front of my new high school. That's when the fear hit. It wasn't going to be easy. A new school, a small town and Bella just don't mix. Well I might as well get my first day over.

I walked into the front office. It was a small quaint office. There was one lady at the front desk. She was talking on the phone and did not seem to notice me so I decided to wait. I was patient. I knew I had arrived to school too early.

After a few minutes a voice beckoned me. "Pardon me miss, but how may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm new here." I said nervously.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Swan. Your dad has been talking about you. It's so good to see you. Well here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you need anything, I will be here." She said all too fast that I had no time at all to say anything so I just nodded. After I had my schedule, I raced out of the office and back into the parking lot of the school. I checked my watch and it was only twenty past seven. I still had forty minutes till school started and nobody was in the parking lot.

I wanted so badly to call Kiley but I was not sure if that was the best idea. I mean what if I am not ready to talk. I walked over to the picnic table. Then my mind spiraled into a memory.

"_Bella, your leaving?" Kiley asked._

"_Yes" I replied._

"_But we need you. Don't go."_

"_I have to. I know Gabriel will follow. It's the only way. I know you will all be safe." _

_With that I departed from my best friend. I was scared. She has allows been there for me. Now I was leaving her in hope that she would be safe._

Then my mind pulled me even deeper into another memory.

"_Bella, you can't leave." Jake yelled._

"_Oh yeah and why the hell not? Huh, why should I stay? So that the people I care about will suffer. Is that what you want?" I screamed._

"_No. I want you to stay because this is where you are needed. Kiley and I can hold ourselves like we always do. So that is not an excuse."_

" _I'm not making up excuses. I just-"_

"_Just what? Gabriel made his decision. It's not your fault."_

_Then I broke down in tears and cried, " Jake, I loved him. Why? What did I do wro-" I could not contain myself. The tears just kept pouring down. And I collapsed in Jake's arms._

The sound of cars pulling in the parking lot woke me from my memories. Moisture clung to my cheeks. It was just too hard to think about Kiley and Jake. Picking up my backpack I started to walk to my first class. The worst part about being in a new school was not knowing where any of the classes were located. I had to use a map that the lady in the front office gave me with my schedule. When I finally found my class which was English, it was five minutes till eight and the warning bell had just rang.

I walked in and told the teacher I was new. And he gave me some papers and told me to sit anywhere I wanted. He told me his name was Mr. Evans which was easy enough for me to remember. Students piled into the classroom, the bell rang, and then class began. I really couldn't concentrate so I just doodled on the papers Mr. Evans gave me.

I didn't notice that Mr. Evans had finished early until and a boy walked up to my desk and began talking. "Hello, my name is Eric. So you must be Isabella Swan. So how do you like Forks?" He said energetically.

"It's Bella. And Forks is okay if you like the wet." I said softly. I wasn't up for talking. But I knew my coming here would be a big deal. He continued to talk but I didn't pay attention. Luckily the bell rang so I was able to leave him or at least I thought. I continued to follow me.

"So what is your next class because mine is math?" He said.

I looked down at my schedule and I was very happy to see that my next class was not math. So I said with as much glumness as I could muster, "That's too bad. My next class is history. Well catch you later." And with that I speedily walked to my next class. And continued that cycle.

It seemed like every class one brave soul would walk up to me and begin a conversation. In the class before lunch I decided to talk back to the person so I wouldn't go to lunch by myself and have to pick a seat. Her name was Jessica. And boy did she love to talk. I added a few yeses and nods which convinced her that I actually cared. When we walked into the cafeteria, it seemed like everyone was watching me. Just great. I wanted to be a loner. I guess when you are new, especially in a small town like Forks, being a loner is out of the question. We talked to an almost completely filled table. Most of the people sitting where in my classes so I already knew most of their names. I ate as they talked and only when necessary I would say something, but I would never say anything that lead to more questions. After a while i was no longer the center of attention and slowly everyone went back to their daily routine.

When lunch was almost over, Jessica and I began walking over to the trash can together. "I can't believe Edward is staring at you."

"Edward?" I asked. I was completely unaware that someone was staring at me.

"He is sitting over there." She said as she pointed to a table in the far back of the cafeteria. My eyes followed the direction in which she pointed. I looked at the amazingly beautiful guy and he stared right back at me. His black onyx eyes pierced me. My tray crashed loudly to the floor, and I raced out of the cafeteria.


End file.
